Avatar Benders Unite
by Gil Martin
Summary: Prologue. This takes place after the passing of Avatar Korra.


Avatar Benders Unite By Gil Martin

Prologue:

There is a world where the benders of old are all but a myth, a world where they are hunted and killed. The benders of the Water, Earth, Fire, and Air were forced into hiding so that the powers of old would not be lost to the future Avatars. All that remains of a proud past are forced to hide from whom they are but growing ever stronger from the hope of returning once more to the world they once defended.

It has been one hundred years since Aang the bringer of peace. Now this time it will be one of Earth to be the next Avatar, they may be our last hope. On the shores north of Ba Sing Se the silence of the night is broken by the cry of a new born babe's a young boy and a twin sister one of which many hoped would become their deliverer. The cry filled the whole encampment but it was not alone for too long, after the cry was joined by another one from a different tent a boy and that night a choice was made that would forever change the way tails were written.

Twelve years have passed and now the two boys and the girl have grown in many ways all together have mastered three of the four elements Zhong the twin brother had mastered Fire, Mei the twin sister had mastered Air and Kun had mastered Earth the three had become inseparable and had vowed that no matter what happened they would be together and defend each other with their life. Little did they know that this bond would soon be tested!

The day's passed and they were summand by the elders of the village. The day was hot and minds and voices buzzed with excitement and questions all around the three were taken to the largest hut were the elders reside. As they stepped in, the smell of smoke and the clouds of mist surrounded them when they saw the elders there was a blanket on the ground before them and on it was a necklace, a sword and an odd looking whistle shaped like a white bison. Each of the items was a favorite belonging of each of the children from a young age. One of the elders spoke saying in a raspy voice "What you see before you, you have carried for many years but only one thing will pronounce the Avatar. The one thing most dear to Master Aang the peace bringer was this" holding up the necklace " this was given to him on the day of his wedding to Master Katara and has been passed down ever since!" they all look in amazement then Kun said " But that is mine how can it be?" the Elder replied " you found this hanging on a post not far from here the three of you but it was Kun who chose to take it." then without warning the old man stood and said "Kun you are the Avatar and it is you who must maintain balance in this world. Now go and complete the task which fate gave to you. Become the Avatar."

Time passed and Kun, Zhong and Mei grew closer together but the one thing that has kept them together may soon tare them apart. The three friends had to travel virtually in the cover of darkness in such hostile times. Word that the new Avatar had been named spread among the non-benders everyone was looking for him. At times like these the benders had to delve deeper, run farther to avoid being found and to live another day the time for the Avatar was growing short.

As the smoke and dust parted all that could be seen and heard was the mangled bodies and the cry of so many that was caught inside. It has been ten years since the naming of the Avatar and all he has brought is pain, death and destruction to this world but none can stop him only a master of all four elements can but only the Avatar can do that or is there one that can?.

Mozhen was a simple farm boy when the he was forced into the benders core of the military under the new emperor Kun the Avatar. Mozhen was taken in the middle of the night gagged, blind folded and thrown around like a rag doll and before the night was over he was no longer a boy but a man.

I woke up to yelling and shouting I could hardly see because the sun was shining in my eyes from a narrow doorway. As I walked out I saw where all the yelling and shouting was coming from I was in some sort of training area. That's when I knew I had been drafted I nearly fell down and cried right then but a booming voice yelled "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS YOU NOW BELONG TO ME AND TO THE EMPEROR KUN. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY WHEN I SAY HOW I SAY IT GOT IT?" I looked around me and all I saw was a group of young boys not much older than me give a look showing that they were confused. Then the man yelled "I SAID GOT IT MAGGOTS!?" then everyone yelled in reply "YES SIR." That day we ran and ran and ran until we couldn't run any more that night I almost fell asleep standing but my legs couldn't hold me up any longer then the man came back and said "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS TOMARROW YOU WILL FIND OUT WHICH ELEMENT YOU ARE. THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY KNOW RAISE YOUR HAND (A few raised their hand and some guards took them out to a different room) NO BODY ELCE VERY WELL GET SOME SLEEP YOU'LL BE UP AT DAWN" After that I fell asleep, all the sudden I was forced awake by a bolder smashing right next to my head and a loud voice telling me to get up. When I got out side I had to run from place to place all different places that had a picture of fire, water, earth and air and at each place there where people practicing. I had gone through every one of their tests and they were all in conclusive the doctors said I had the rare receive gene. I had no clue what they were talking about but then I heard the doctor and an officer talking and the officer said rather loudly " so he has traits of all four elements and none of them are dominant thus making all of them dominant! How is that possible?" the doctor replied "I don't know all I know is that he has the ability to bend all four elements just like the avatar but without being the avatar. He has to be controlled or he will be a threat to the Emperor!" The commander barked back "CONTROLLED! If he is a threat to the emperor, He must be KILLED!" Once I heard that I ran as fast as I could I simply had to get away I had to stop Kun's rain!

Shortly after the doctor told me a guard rushed in and cried "SEARGENT! The boy is gone!" "WHAT BOY?" I replied the guard answered "the one that was just in here!" I was shocked did I just make the only threat to the Emperor turn against him or did I make that threat?

"The night was cold the ice in the air made it hard to run but I had to go on. No matter the cost I have to get stronger I have to stop him, I had to stop the Avatar." Those were the words I said to myself every time I felt like giving in because my training got tough I just had to get tough with it. I had found some benders living underground to not be found I had found a place to live. It has been twelve years since I sat on that table and I have become all they said and more. I may not be the Avatar but I am just as powerful I can bend metal, blood, sand, and lightning. I have spent my life learning and training for the day to make all people free. But now I must remain here in this frozen tomb that was made to keep me from growing stronger but little did they know I am here on my own will. Waiting, waiting, waiting for a time when I will be able to finely muster all the power I can.

It is the twentieth year of the rule of the avatar Kun the one who chose to use his power in staid of minding it. Why did he betray those who preceded him none may know but what all know is in-order to restore balance the avatar must die so that the cycle can become anew. The time has come for me to rise to why I was born. It is time for the benders to unite!


End file.
